5 Days To Get You
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Being the class president isn't an easy job. And Levy's job as the class president is to discipline the infamous delinquent of her school Gajeel. And one day, they made a bet. "Prove it to me that school is fun in 5 days, and you'll win. And if I win, you will never talk to me ever again." Who will win?


**Yohoho! This is the first time I make GaLe. Please be nice to me :''{)**

**I made this because I'm so bored. And this was my future project "Class President" That was changed, mixed up and everything!**

**Anyway! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, GAJEEL!" the blue-haired girl shouted with all her might. Everyone in the class suddenly becomes quiet

"L-Levy…" Suddenly a girl pats her shoulder "I feel so sorry for you, class president." She said. Levy sighs. She takes a bunch of book which was on her table and walks outside the class.

It's been few weeks from the day Levy is assigned to become the new class president. And one of the toughest jobs to become the class president is to make a certain delinquent to come to class with the entire president's might. Levy opens the teacher room's door with her foot because her hands are full of the books she has to carry.

"Please excuse me." Levy said. She walks to her homeroom teacher's table. She puts the book on the table

"Thanks again, Levy-chan!" Lucy said

"You're welcome Lu-chan-sensei!" Levy said. Lucy takes a cup of coffee and sips it a bit

"So, how was Gajeel?"

"Horrible. He ran away again. This time, from the window."

"Well, good luck with that." Lucy said with a big smile

"Eh?! But, Lu-chan-senseeei!—"

_Puk! _Levy looks up, seeing the class journal is on her head

"Hey, address your teacher properly!" A voice spoke. Levy turned her head seeing a pink-haired man is standing behind her

"It's fine, Natsu…" Lucy said with a smile

"I don't want to hear that from someone who finally had the courage to ask Lu-chan-sensei on a date." Levy shouted. The staff room becomes so silent. Everyone looks at them "…E-Eh…"

Suddenly, the principal grabs Natsu's shoulder

"We need details, Natsu! Details!"

"E-Erza-sensei…" Levy said as Erza pulls Natsu away "A-Anyway Lu-chan-sensei…"

"Yeah… Well… Good luck?" Lucy said "I can't do anything. I've lost hope. I mean like… The only one I can depend on now is you. Don't worry, Levy-chan! If you success, I will give you extra credits!" Lucy said

"Okay… I'll try my best." Levy said as she leaves.

Levy walks in the room, seeing everyone is still busy with what they were doing. She looks to the left and right, there's no sign of Gajeel. She sighs heavily

"Levy-san…" Suddenly a small blue-haired girl appear

"Wendy."

"I-Is there anything I can help you? With G-G-Gajeel-san?"

"There's no way… When you're so afraid of him." Levy said "Don't worry! I'll find him before the bell rings!" Levy said as she walks away immediately. First she looks at the background garden, she also asks people whether they see Gajeel or not. And the last place to check is… The rooftop.

She opens the rooftop door, seeing a person is sleeping there. She walks slowly, and as expected it's Gajeel

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted

"What?! How annoying."

"Come back to class! The bell will ring soon!"

"Don't wanna."

"You must!"

"Shut up, don't be naggy, bookworm."

"B-Bookworm?!" Levy snapped "Come on already—!"

_Click! Click! _

Levy blinks. _That sound comes from the door. _She thought. Levy immediately runs to the door and tries to open the door but it's locked. Her face becomes so pale

"This is not good." Levy said "Ah! Now what?!"

"Just shut it!" Gajeel said as he finally opens his eyes "Take a break for a while, will ya?!" Levy looks at him. She sits not far from him. She looks at the sky. _As a class president, I skipped class… Oh no…_ Levy thought

"Hey, Gajeel…"

"What?"

"Do you hate school?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Me?"

"That's because you're a bookworm."

"No… It's because school is fun. School is a place where you can play with your friends."

"It's not fun."

"It is!" Gajeel suddenly sits up and moves his face so closely to Levy's

"Fine," Gajeel said "Prove it to me that school is fun in 5 days, and you'll win. And if I win, you will never talk to me ever again."

"And what if I win?"

"I'll do anything you ask me."

"Fine!" Levy said

_C-Click!_

Both Levy and Gajeel turn their heads to the door, seeing someone they know opens the door. Levy stands up in excitement

"Levy? Gajeel? What are you doing here?! It's class time!"

"Natsu-sensei!" Levy said "Thank goodness! When I was trying to make Gajeel go to class, the door was locked by someone!"

"Hee…" Natsu said in disbelieve "I might report this to Erza." Natsu said with a smirk as both Gajeel and Levy's face palmed

"A-Anything but that!" Levy shouted "Please!"

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" Natsu suddenly bursts out laughing "Don't worry! Don't worry! I was just kidding. I won't tell that you guys are doing something indecent here."

"We're not!" Levy and Gajeel shouted together

"If you say so." Natsu said

.

.

.

This is the first day of the game. Levy stands in front of Gajeel's apartment. The presses the bell with shaking hands

"Yeah! Yeah!" A voice coming from inside "Who the heck would come at this time of the day—WHAT?!"

"_O-Ossu_?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"To make sure you don't come late? What's up with that clothing anyway?" Levy looks at Gajeel's appearance. His hair is messed up, and he's wearing a work costume of some kind of building-worker "Don't tell me… You have part time?!"

"What if I do?"

"That's violation of school rule!"

"None of your business." Gajeel said. He closes the door "Just go."

And that day, Gajeel doesn't come to school

_DAY I – **FAILED.**_

The next day, Levy confidently presses the bell of Gajeel's apartment

"You AGAIN?" Gajeel said. His clothes is this same from before

"You must come to school today!"

"You know…" Gajeel grabs Levy's hand and pulls her inside his apartment. He pins her to the door "Coming to a guy house without any guard on is really reckless of you, Prez." He whispered to Levy's ears

"Y-Y-You!" Levy blushed as she pushes him away and runs away

_DAY II – **FAILED.**_

KNOCK! KNOCK! Levy knocks the door very hardly

"Ugh, why are you so loud?!" Gajeel immediately shouted to the door, knowing that it's Levy behind the door "This is Saturday! Get lost!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Levy doesn't give up, until Gajeel opens the door. His face is pale mixed up with anger

"WHAT?!" Gajeel shouted. The small girl runs inside

"We're going to talk!" Levy said

"HUH?"

"I said, we're going to talk!" Levy said. She looks around, seeing this place is like a dumpster. Trashes everywhere and the room smells "Don't you have time to clean up?" Levy asked

"No."

"What about your parents?"

"They're not here." Gajeel said. Levy snapped. She gulps then she looks at the guy in front of her with his usual shabby clothes

"We're going to talk, but first, I'll clean up this room."

"You don't need to. Just go, leave me alone. Monday I'll come to school." Gajeel said, saying that it seems that Levy's intention is to only make Gajeel goes to school

"No." Levy said "As the class president, I can't let any of my classmate suffer!" Levy said

"_Pfft._"

"Huh?" Levy glances at the guy beside her

"_Prez, _you're weird." Gajeel said while laughing

"W-W-W," Levy blushes ear to ear. The first time ever she saw the delinquent with dark aura smiles "Wow! It's sure hot here!" Levy said suddenly, she just blurted out something she doesn't even know what she's talking about

"Yeah, wanna drink?"

"S-S-S-Sure!" Levy said as Gajeel leaves the apartment. It seems he will be buying some drinks. Levy falls down to the floor, she touches her cheek and,

_SLAP!_

"I'm the class president and I must do the right thing!" Levy shouted as she immediately clean the room.

An hour has passed by,

"Oi, prez—What, did I came to a wrong room?" Gajeel said. He steps outside, seeing the name plate is his name

"Ah! Gajeel! Welcome home! How do you think?" Levy asked enthusiastically. Gajeel looks everywhere and his house is completely different. It's really clean just like new

"Wow, prez. You did it all by yourself?" Gajeel asked

"Yep!" Levy said. Suddenly, Gajeel pats Levy's head

"Well done, chibi prez." Gajeel said. Levy blushes then look down

"Don't touch me." Levy whispered

"Ah," Gajeel puts his hand down "Sorry." He continued "Anyway, here,"

"Huh?"

"A drink." Gajeel said "Your face is red. You must be tired." Levy takes the drink slowly

"Thanks," she whispered

"What?"

"I-I said thanks!" Levy shouted

"Okay." Gajeel said with a smile

"I'll be leaving!" Levy shouted as she rushed out. She stops in front of the apartment building while panting. _UWAAA _Levy thought as her face already became so red

_DAY III – **SUCCESSED? **_

It's Sunday night. Today Levy decided not to come to Gajeel house but to come directly to him at his workplace! Levy has been standing behind a pole near Gajeel's apartment for a while now. According to her prediction, it's about time for Gajeel to go.

And here he comes.

Levy follows Gajeel until she finally arrives at a… Construction Site? Levy looks at Gajeel who works like there's no tomorrow. Even though he's exhausted, he keeps working

"Hello there young lady!"

"HUWAH!" Levy shouted. She looks behind her, an unknown guy using the same uniform as Gajeel's

"Who are you lookin' at? Ohh! It's must be Gajeel, right? He's the only you ones among us. What what? You like him?" The mid-twenty guy said. _H-He's a chatter box L_evy though

"No, I… Am the class president of Gajeel's class.:

" I see! I see! Tough one, huh? Being the prez that is." He said "But,,, If you plan to bust him, I suggest, no."

"Huh? Why?"

"You know… Both Gajeel's mom and dad were dead a year ago. I heard he became a delinquent right after that." He said

"A year ago? When we entered high school?"

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, you guys in the 2nd year of High School, huh?" He said. "Well, no relatives can take care of him, so he has to work to pay for his school fee and to buy his food, of course." He continued "So anyway, please cooperate, okay?"

"Um…,"

"Oii! Boss! What are you doing there—Prez?!" Gajeel suddenly appeared

"Ah, hey?"

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"Well, I…"

"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted.

BANG!

An iron bar fell. Levy closes her eyes tightly

"Hey! Is someone hurt?"

"No, no." Gajeel said. Levy opens her eyes. She looks at Gajeel who is hugging her tightly to protect her from the big iron bar. Levy blushes

"Let go!" Levy shouted as she pushes Gajeel "D-Don't be too nice to me… Or I'll really fall in love with you," Levy said, her eyes are watery, and Gajeel just stunned there. Levy blushes and runs away. _I'm just being stupid_ Levy thought as she cries.

_Day IV – **COMPLETELY FAILED.**_

The next day, Levy and Gajeel act like they don't know each other. And the days after that, Gajeel frequently comes to school. He rarely makes trouble and the rumor of him working is spreading everywhere. He's called later by the principal and Gajeel is asked to quit his job and Lucy as Gajeel's homeroom teacher is asked to come to one of Gajeel relatives and they accept to take care of Gajeel. Everything just work out well,

And then, a year has passed, and it's graduation day

"Hey, Levy! Please sign my year book!"

"Ah, okay!" Levy said as she signs it "Here," Levy said "Whose that?" Levy asked, seeing a book is already filled with a lot of signs but the person is nowhere to be seen

"It's Gajeel's!" The girl said "Oh, you haven't signed it! Here!" She said while giving it to her

"N-No thanks."

"Eh? Why not? Here, I'll give this to Gajeel." She said as she runs away. Levy sighs

"What should I write?" Levy whispered "Ah… Anything would be fine," Levy said

_"Take care, don't work too hard, and…"_

"And…" Levy said "This should be alright."

"Levyyy! Here!" The girl said while giving Levy's yearbook back "Here, I'll give this to Gajeel."

"O-Okay." Levy said with a weak smile. She puts her yearbook in her back and walks straight home. She puts her bag on the bed as she throws herself to the bed. She looks at the bag "I shouldn't expect something, but I want to see…" Levy said. She gulps as she takes the yearbook out of her bag. She opens the back of her yearbook

_"I liked you. (Gajeel)"_

"Wh," Levy suddenly tears up "And I said to myself I shouldn't… I shouldn't… expect…"

_Drip, drip…_

"I liked you too…" Levy whispered.

.

.

.

_4 years later…,_

"Levy-chan! Congratulation for becoming the valedictorian!"

"Thanks!" Levy said with a smile. Her suit is still has flower attached on the pocket and she's holding her diploma "Bye!"

"Bye!" She said. Levy walks out of her collage building. She walks toward a place that was a memory to her… Her High School building. She looks at the figure standing in front of the gate

"Sorry for troubling you, Lu-chan-sensei."

"Forgot the sensei. I feel so old." Lucy said "Anyway, here." Lucy gives Levy something "The key of the roof, right? What are you going to do there?"

"Just reminiscing." Levy said with a soft smile. Her black heels make sounds because she's running enthusiastically. She opens the door, as the winds welcome her "Ah…" Levy said

She keep walking as she sits on the floor

"How many years has it been?" Levy said "5 days, he said…? It's only 4 days, stupid. Make up for it!" Levy shouted

"Make up? How?" A voice coming from behind. Levy immediately turns his head

"Wha—!"

"Yo!" The black haired guy suddenly appear

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. I used to come here every day. I studied abroad as soon as I finished high school and I just came back this morning, so I want to come here. I heard you became a valedictorian. Congratz." Gajeel said

"L-Leave me alone." Levy said while hugging her knees and looking in front of her. Gajeel walks to next to her

"You know, about that bet, I must say. School became fun. I made few friends even though I don't understand what the teacher said. So… Prez, to be honest I heard from Lucy-sensei you'll be coming here today,"

"What?!" Levy shouted

"Ah, you finally looked at me." Gajeel said with a grin. Levy immediately turns her head

"N-Not fair!"

"Anyway… I admitted school is fun… So, you win." Gajeel said. "Now you can order me anything. Remember? You can tell me to do anything."

"Anything… you said." Levy said "Then… What do you mean… That you wrote… The yearbook." Levy said

"Then, what do YOU mean? You wrote—,"

"AA! Stop!" Levy said

"You said… What do I mean? Exactly as it is. I liked you."

"LikED," Levy pointed out

"Yeah… Because I don't like you anymore." Gajeel said "I love you." Gajeel continued. "Anyway, I need to—!"

Levy pulls Gajeel's shirt as she crashes her lips with his.

_"Take care, don't work too hard, and I'll wait for you. (Levy)"_

_Day V – **SUCCESSED.**_

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it! :D**

**See you later!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
